


Room For One More Troubled Soul

by orphan_account



Series: Alone Together [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Harry is ok, Harry is worried about Peter, M/M, Mpreg, Parksborn, Peter is Spider-Man, Peter is wreckless, Pregnant Harry, past sickness, some tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anxiety is an familiar feeling for Harry.He is anxious about his health. Going through Pregancy isn't the best experience in the world.But he is even more anxious about Peter's misadventures as the masked vigilante who fights crime in the city. Who may leave one morning and not come back the next.(Im bad at summaries, just read.)





	

_"Does anyone have visuals on Spider-Man?_ "

Harry heard a police officer's voice yell frantically through the TV. He was watching the news feed of Spider-Man fighting some Electro guy in Times Square.

_Slam!_

Harry gripped the edges of the couch in worry as he saw Peter's body thrown brutally into a glass building by a surge bright blue lightning. Gasps of the bystanders flooded the screen, showing the severity of the situation.

Peter's body resembled a rag doll, continuously bashing around from one building to the next before being launched viciously under the rubble destroyed objects on the ground.

"Come on.." Harry whispered, placing one of his hands on his growing abdomen. Feeling the large bump produced their little angel. "Please get up..for us."

Ever since Harry found out he was pregnant six and a half months ago. His anxiety for Peters misadventures as Spider-Man had gone from bad to worse.

He was always found on the couch, his eyes glued to the TV, watching Spider-Man getting his ass kicked, literally.

Whispering reassuring words to himself, hoping that Peter would return home in one piece.

Some days had a higher likely hood than others.

Today was not one of those days.

_Silence_

The city fell quiet when hadn't been an immediate appearance of the masked vigilante. His body was still hidden under the crushing rubble.

"Pete.." Harry whispered, his voice already beginning to break. "Get up.."

Suddenly, a massive chunk of cement  came slamming into the electric figure, knocking him out of the air and onto the ground unconscious.

"Oh my god.." Harry breathed, his muscles relaxing with the sight that _his Petey_ was alright.

 _This time_.

~*~

When Harry heard a thump and a grunt from the balcony window, he rushed to turn off the TV.

"Pete?" He called out, lifting his head from his lying position on the couch.

He heard faint footsteps and heavy breaths get louder and louder as the web slinger staggered closer towards the couch.

Harry was biting his tongue to keep from screaming in horror as he saw the aftermath of the battle.

Peter's hand was holding onto the edge of the couch for dear life as he was hoping frantically on one foot to keep his balance.

His mask was already off, revealing the bruises beginning to form with streaks of blood coming from the dozens of small cuts he had scattered all over his face.

His suit was torn in various places revealing his bare skin, with _more_ blood pouring down. His bent leg had a large cut that started from his ankle and spiraled upwards towards his knee. Drenching his suit to make it more red than blue.

"Oh my god, Pete." Harry whispered, wide eyed.

"Hey Harry." The Web-slinger moaned, his voice heavy with pain. In a split second, His body ~~plopped~~ fell on the couch, startling Harry with his sudden movement.

Harry eyes were frantically bouncing from each of Peter's wounds. He had previous experience of cleaning up small cuts and patching up bruises. But he had never seen Peter in such critical condition before.

Peter's eyes began to flutter as his breathing began to slow.

Harry tried his best to shift his position on the couch. Moving around was a constant struggle due to his enlarged abdomen engulfing his tiny frame. He was fragile, definitely under 145, and his stomach seemed to be taking most of his energy away from him.

He scooted his body closer to Peter's, putting both of his hands on his face. Shaking it slightly trying to wake him up.

"Keep your eyes open." Harry begged, laying small patts on Peters face. "Wake up."

Peter brought both of his hands up towards Harry's, gripping this loosely in his. "I'm not dead-" He said, producing tiny coughs that rattled his battered up body. "I'm fine.."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'll go get the emergency kit so you don't bleed out."

He internally prepared himself to move his body off of the couch. Which was the place where he had been spending most of his time besides his bed for the last month. The larger his stomach became, the smaller his body was becoming. Not to mention, he was constantly in discomfort because his soon to be son was putting _way_ too much pressure on his pelvis and lower back.

A couple weeks ago, he thought that maybe walking around or doing some light exercises would help. But he threw that idea out of his head when he noticed his ankles starting to swell. They were constantly burning and throbbing along with his heartbeat. Which caused such pain so unbearable that he couldn't even get out of bed some days.

One time, He was bedridden while Peter offered to bring him food, trying to make him feel better. Harry rejected, but Peter wasn't budging.

It's not that Harry didn't want him home, in all honesty, he favored when he was by his side because that meant that he wasn't out, almost getting himself killed.

But Harry been having flashes of nausea that had him unable to eat for days at a time.  
He knew he needed to eat for the baby, and he tried to, even though it made him feel like his stomach was closing in on its self.

_But that was a bad idea._

His body was hunched over the toilet for what seemed like an eternity while Peter was freaking out in the living room, unsure what to do or how to help Harry at all.

Harry kept reassuring Peter that he was fine, and that the nausea was normal. And for a while, he believed it himself.

~*~

Harry gripped an armrest on the couch as he felt so much pressure being put on his ankles. He groaned as long strings of pain shot through his back.

"Har.." Peter said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "I don't want you to hurt yourself.."

"I'm fine, Pete.." Harry said, shaking his head. "I'll be okay."

Before Peter could object, Harry was already off the couch. His legs were instinctively walking towards the wall, trying to use it as a form of support.

Peter watched as he saw Harry struggle to walk towards the bathroom. Letting out quiet whimpers with each step he took.

Earlier into the pregnancy, Harry was showing no signs of discomfort. He was happy, and everything seemed normal.

But as time increased, his health started going downhill. Three months in, he had a fever that ran to 101.7 degrees. Peter had begged Harry to see their doctor to make sure that everything was okay, but he rejected.  
_____  
_"It's just the hormones" He smiled, holding Peters hand in his. "I should be better by next week."_  
_____

Harry's fever diminished, but it transformed into in something else. Five months in, he stopped sleeping. Well, technically he was, but not really. For only one hour each night. Three hours if he was lucky. Peter recommended sleeping pills, but Harry didn't think that they would be safe for the baby.

Peter knew that his lack of sleep was taking a toll on his partners overall health, too. He remembered when he came home from the hospital ( _Harry wasn't feeling well enough to go._ ) to get the results from the doctor to see if they were having boy or a girl.

_They were having a boy._

He rushed into the room, expecting to find Harry, cradled under the sheets. But the bed was empty with the sheets slightly ruffled. He called out for him, but he got no response.

He checked every room that their home possessed, but Harry was nowhere to be found. That was, until he entered the kitchen.

He stoped in his tracks as his eyes soaked up the heart wrenching image in front of him.

He saw Harry, unconscious on the kitchen floor. His face had gone paler than Peter had ever seen it before. With blood pooling out of one of his nostrils, coloring one side of his face a dark crimson red.

Peter remembered the absolute fear he had when saw Harry lying there, as still as stone.

He put two fingers under Harry's nostrils to make sure he was still breathing.

 _He was, thankfully_.

He cupped Harry's face in his hands. "Har.." he whispered.

 _No response_.

"Please wake up..come on.." He begged.

His bright cerulean eyes fluttered open slowly, meeting Peter a couple inches away from his face.

Instead of Harry being worried about himself or the fact that he was bleeding out on their kitchen floor. He said four words that made Peter's soul smile and ache at the same time.  
__  
_"Is our baby okay?"_  
__

~*~

Peter saw Harry return with the small red emergency bag that he was clutching in his hands.

Harry carefully placed his body on the couch as he was digging through the bag for some rubbing alcohol and wipes.

"Put your leg up" Harry said, patting his knees.

Peter hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Harry nodded, adjusting his position on the couch to get comfortable.

Peter attempted to lift his leg, but the pain overwhelmed it. Harry saw Peter struggle and helped him lift his leg onto his lap.

"This may sting a little," Harry whispered, preparing the rubbing alcohol.

"Yeah okay just--shit!" Peter winced, squeezing his eyes shut while tightening his grip on the couch.

"Sorry." Harry apologized, making quick dabs over his leg wound.

"It's okay.." Peter said, taking deep breaths. "This is better than it getting infected."

"You wouldn't have to go through all of this if you were a bit more careful." Harry signed, cleaning up the excess blood.

"The city never sleeps so I don't either." Peter chuckled.

"I'm serious." Harry whispered, his voice on the verge of shattering.

"Har, what's going on?"

Harry paused shaking his head. "Just promise me something?" He begged.

"Anything."

"Please stop being so reckless.." Harry whispered, his voice was filled with the tears running down his face. "You're all I have.."

Realization showered down on Peter.

_"How could I be so selfish?"_

When he went out as Spiderman, he was only thinking about his own desire. Which was diving into the depths of danger by saving the city from the numerous amounts of criminals that lurked through the night. But he wasn't thinking about Harry.

_The man he loved_

_The man he married_

_The man who was sick at home, carrying his child._

Constantly watching him on the TV worrying too much about him. Adding extra stress to his body that wasn't good for him or their child.

He took his leg off of Harry's lap and lifted his arm up, motioning Harry to get under.

Harry scooted his body to lie in Peters arms. He was all bloody, and sweaty and gross but Harry didn't care, not really. As long as Peter was alive. He was happy.

"I'll be more careful" Peter soothed, placing a kiss on Harry's forehead. "For you guys."

Harry felt his lips rise into a smile as his muscles relaxed under Peters body. "Thank you." He whispered.

They lied in a comfortable silence, as the feeling was soothing. Sending a wave of calmness that surrounded Harry's exterior.

Until Peter's eyes strayed to Harry's shirt that was slightly lifted due to his position on Peter's body.

He saw dark bruises starting to form on his stomach in various spots. Ruining his perfect, marble complexion.

"Harry.." Peter said, bringing one of his hands down to press one of his fingers on his abdomen.

When Harry winced at the painful touch, Peter jerked his hand away. Instantly regretting touching Harry without asking.

Harry could feel Peter staring down at him in concern. He didn't want him to worry so much, he would get better soon, _he had to._

"I'm fine.." Harry whispered, pulling his dark blue shirt down to conceal the bruises. "Don't worry about me.."

Peter knew Harry was lying. He was in a lot pain and he didn't want to talk about it. Always trying to reassure Peter that he was fine, or that it would just go away sooner or later.

 _It didn't though_.

Eventually Peter would stop asking, but Harry's suffering always lingered throughout his mind. The cycle of him asking about his current state, and Harry repeating that he was fine happened every time a new symptom popped up on Harry's body.

"Harry, if there's something wrong..you have to tell me.." Peter whispers, stroking Harry's hair away from his eyes. "I need to know."

Harry felt the corners of his eyes begin to sting. This one _specific_ thought had been plaguing his mind for a of couple days and he couldn't bring himself to accept it.

_But he had to tell Petey_

Harry cleared his throat, unsure where to even begin. "The bruises started forming after he stoped moving..." Harry whispered.

Peter's chocolate brown eyes were staring down at Harry, begging for an explanation.

"He used to kick and move around..but now..I haven't felt any movements." He continued, his voice broken and quiet. "and....I'm just so worried that I did something wrong.."

Peter saw Harry shake his head, letting a stream of tears fall down. Harry grazed his hand over his abdomen, ~~hoping~~  praying for any minuscule kicks or sudden movements. "What if..What if-"

Peter used one of his hands to wipe the tears off of Harry's cheeks. "Har.." he whispered.

"You're stressing, again. The baby isn't going move all the time. He needs to rest too."

_Harry didn't seem convinced._

"Let me try?" Peter asked.

"Okay." Harry nodded, removing his hand.

Peter placed one of his hands on Harry's abdomen gently, minding his bruises.

It was silent for a while, as Peter's hands kept shifting positions.

 _And that's when it happened_.

"Ow!" Harry winced, placing his hand on his stomach defensively.

Peter ripped his hand away, "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry Harry-"

"No..No.." Harry shushed him, grabbing Peters hand and placing it back on his body. "Did you feel that?"

Peter shook his head. "Did he move?"

"Yeah.." Harry smiled, relief evident in his voice.

Peter focused his attention to his hand, trying to feel any sudden movements.

_And he did._

His first instinct was to pull his hand away. But he couldn't, he wouldn't.

_That was his son._

"Oh my god.." Peter whispered in astonishment. "Is this....real?"

Harry nodded happily, a large smile forming on his face as tiny fits of laughter came from his body. "It may not feel like much, but it hurts."

The feeling of having his son, _alive_. Moving around and growing inside of him was euphoric. Even though it was causing him so much pain, he knew that it was worth it. He knew that _he_ was worth it.

"You don't need to worry so much, Har." Peter soothed, using his three fingers to lift Harry's face to meet his. "Both of you are going to be okay, we're all going to be okay."

_"I know it."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should continue this...
> 
> Kudos and Comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
